Hiccup The Humagon
by The Plasma Blast
Summary: The most ferocious dragon that put fear to brave men's hearts attacked the nine year old Hiccup, fortunately he survived but seriously injured. what will happen to Hiccup when he gets some powers he never asked for? read and find out. The original story that inspired me to write this is 'Hiccups Inner Demons' by author 'The Nights Rage' that is unfortunately on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiccup The Humagon**  
 **Chapter 1**

 **A/N: This is my first fanfic and I'll be glad that you point out mistakes I made. English isn't my first language so there may be some errors and if you have any suggestions for the next chapters I'll appreciate that, and I'm sorry for the short chapter I hope to get them longer. Thanks for taking your time to read this.  
TPB**

* * *

You know Berk, it's located in the middle of the hopeless seas and a few miles away from the freezing northern winds. We have a friendly community but there are hard times too.

It was another typical day in Berk and I was training in the forest with my beloved axe, I crushed trees since that incident happened to Hiccup. I retrieved my axe from the tree and made a roll and was about to attack my other target that I saw Fishlegs.

\- What are you doing here? I could have killed you!

\- We have to go to the meadhall, chief called for a meeting and quick.

\- Ok let's go.

On the way we meet the gang. "where were you guys? We were going to go without you." said Ruffnut. "But I wouldn't let them" said Snoutlot winking at me. I punched him in the face but unfortunately he wouldn't get the idea. Then we head for the meadhall.

* * *

When we entered the meadhall, Chief Stoick was standing on one of the tables near the fire pit and people were gathering around him so we made our way to the front of the crowd to get a better view.

He silenced the crowd and said "There are two news I want to break it with you the first one is that today I received a letter from Gobber and they are coming home, Hiccup's training are paying off and they decided to come back in a week." The gathered vikings were shocked because no one believed that he was still alive but they cheered for Hiccup and Gobber but the chief silenced them again and went on "my second news is that all the teenagers are going to attend dragon training, the top student gets the honor of killing his or her first dragon in front of the whole village." When he finished his speech the gathered Vikings cheered again and went back to their daily duties.

"The fishbone is coming back?" asked Snoutlot.

"You heard the chief." answered Fishlegs.

"I wonder how he is like now, tall and handsome with muscles?" Said Ruffnut.

"why do you even consider him a man? He's going to be our bully doll again I'm sure of that." said Snoutlot.

"I completely agree with you." said Tuffnut.

"Stop it!" I shouted at them. "and Snoutlot you haven't grown up a tiny bit and you are sixteen now, think differently."

Then I stormed out of the meadhall and went to the woods. I couldn't lie to myself I was excited seeing him again because we once were best friends and I had a little crush on him hidden deep in my heart not even he knew and this sudden news of his returning made me so happy that I couldn't stand my friends talking about him like that.

I still remember the day he and Gobber left, his hands and legs were bandaged and blood dripped from his wounds. He was always weak but that day he was so weak that he couldn't walk and even worse nobody knew what have happened to Hiccup and Chief Stoick refused to talk about it. Since that day my days were empty and pointless so I took on training in the forest, where Hiccup loved the most, to calm that fire and rage inside my heart. And now I've to train again because tomorrow is an important day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiccup The Humagon**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A/N: This chapter contains P.O.V changes. Keep alert.**

* * *

"The fishbone is coming back?" Snoutlot asked with disbelief.

"You heard the chief." I stated if it was nothing important.

"I wonder how is he like now, tall and handsome with muscles or as scrawny? Ruffnut asked her eyes shining.

"Why do you even consider him a man? He's going to be our bully doll again I'm sure of that." Snoutlot declared feeling offended.

"I completely agree with you." remarked Ruff's twin brother Tuffnut.

The whole time they argued Astrid was deadly silent but as if reaching her limits she shouted at them "Stop it!" then she got up and pointed her finger in Snoutlot's face and said "and Snoutlot you haven't grown up a tiny bit and you are sixteen now, think differently." Then she stormed out of Great hall.

Snoutlot got up and hurried out to follow Astrid but after a minute came back irritated. The twins snickered at him, annoyed he retrieved the sword he had brought with him in the first place, for a second I thought he's going to attack the twins but he put the blade on his shoulder and walked towards the doors.

"Guys what are your plans for Dragon Training?" I asked the twins to change the subject.

"I want a battle scar on my back." Ruffnut said getting up and walking out the Great hall.

"As she said." mentioned Tuff.

After a minute Ruff's head popped into view between the tall heavy doors and shouted "Tuffnut, get your butt up here we need to fix the barn's roof or mother will make sure they feed us to the dragons instead of teaching us how to defend of ourselves." Tuffnut bid me goodbye and left the Great hall.

I was left alone, I too got up and head out. My eyes sting a bit getting used to the light I went down the stairs of Great hall. I had nothing to do so I head towards the forge to pay my brother a visit. My brother, Erling, had taken up Gobber's place at the forge. He was good at working with his hands and loved making things, just like Hiccup when he was seven except he has the brawn. I remember once Hiccup showed me his personal notebook, it was full of pictures of a dozen contraptions, picturing it from different angles and simple calculations. The purpose of each was to help the village with building, fishing, storing, making weapons and... . He pointed to one and told me "I'm going to build this amazing bola thrower when I get old enough and I'll name it Magnhild II. It'll make catching dragons a lot easier." it was some kind of wheelbarrow that could change into some advanced bola throwing bow. He never got the chance to build his machines shamefully.

The forge building grew larger with my every pace. Although it was sunny the weather was cold and the heat radiating from the forge looked promising. I raced the rest of the way. I didn't bother knocking supposing my brother was alone and went straight in.

My brother was working on a sword and Snoutlot was leaning on the counter, nobody noticed me til I spoke.

"Well Hello to you" Snoutlot jumped from his skin and gave me a perplexed look but dared not to say a thing in presence of my big brother. "Hi Fishlegs you're just on time, push on the blower, fire is dying." Erling told me. I followed his order. Soon he was done with the sword and gave it back to Snoutlot and he left the forge in a hurry. Then he pulled out his heavy apron and put it on a hanger, then he took a sit on a stool and I lent on the counter nervously.

"What is disturbing you kid?" asked Erling.

"Umm…n…nothing just came by to visit you." I stuttered. He rose an eyebrow at me. 'you never work good under pressure remember that' I told myself in my mind.

"You know I know you better than that and can sense when you're lying to my face." He told me flatly.

"Um...I guess Snoutlot told you about Dragon Training starting tomorrow first thing in the morning, I'm not ready for it. I've looked forward towards since I was little and now that it's here I just think that I'm not ready to become a warrior." I told him in one breath.

"Yes he did. You can finally become a Viking and that's good" he smiled "I was exactly like you or even worse when I first attended Dragon Training, fearing the outcome, doubting myself but I turned out ok and got the honor of slaying my first dragon in front of everyone. We believe in you, it's time you put some faith in yourself too, kid." He told me getting up from the stool he occupied and disappeared in to the backroom.

"But Erling I don't think I can kill a dragon, they are beautiful creatures although they steal from us. Even worse I'm not brave enough to sleep in the dark, you know I sleep with three lit candles, who does that around my age? So how you expect me to come face to face with a dragon and do not froze from fear?" I tried to reason him. "Also I think there aren't enough bakers and/or woodcutter Vikings in the village. I can fill the empty places."

"Here it's for you." He tossed me a short sword as if not listening to one word I said. I grabbed it midair and did some maneuvers by rotating my wrist, it was a fine double edged sword but quite light. Then I looked at it closely, there were two scarlet stones inside the base of the blade and it had some green shiny stones like emeralds engraved in a circle around the engraved Ingerman family emblem, it really showed it was crafted by experience and patient.

"T-Thank you Erling I don't know what to say." I faltered.

"No need legs" he grabbed my shoulders. "Just be careful in the field tomorrow."

* * *

Astrid trained non-stop, moments passed like hours for her. She trained as if entranced by it, she had branded every tree from different angles in a wide circle around where she started first.

She came back to her senses mid-roll when a thunder shook the roof of the night sky.

"It look like it's going to rain!" she thought aloud.

Less than a minute small drops of water started pouring down on her, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, towards the direction of the village, trying not to get soaked.

When she reached the village, absent was every living creature on Berk. People had taken shelter in their cozy houses. As Astrid ran through the village she could hear animal's unintelligent noises coming from the barns near each house. 'At least they are safe' she thought to herself.

There was another crack of thunder, not much passed as the raining got harder. The fast and big drops blurred her vision as she ran towards her house and she hit someone.

"Watch where you going lass!" she immediately recognized the voice as his father's, Axel. 'Maybe he's on watch duty tonight' she thought to herself. 'he'll certainly catch a cold.'

"Dad is it your patrolling shift tonight?" she questioned.

"Astrid?!...yes love, what are you doing outside? He demanded. "Go home and change unless you want to catch a cold." He pushed Astrid towards their house with his huge burly hand on her back.

'I was thinking the same.' She thought to herself. "Thanks for your concern dad, take care, bye." She started running to her house again.

When she got home she was a mess, a real one, the idol of perfection was much imperfect, muddied face and armor, drenched fur boots and torn knees. She went straight in the house. Her entrance was followed by a load thud. 'Oh, come on not you too.' She thought to herself.

"It's going to be a heck of a night." She hissed.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello and Thanks for reading.**

 **Sorry for keeping you waiting.**

 **I added a few emotions to the talks concerning the last chapter. And tried my best making it longer. I'll make room for name references on my profile, feel free to check it out.**


End file.
